The Camp
by AoifeCiara
Summary: Percy finds out he is a demigod, now he has to start his new life at camp half blood. Percabeth. Rated R for swearing


**Percy's POV**

"G-man wait up" I called "we've been walking for like three hours, will you please just tell me where we are going"

"Perce, for a reasonably cool guy, boy do you whine"

"I am not whining, I'm just," I paused "making a request" Grover chuckled, slowing down so I caught up.

"Well, your 'request' is granted my friend" he didn't continue walking, instead just stood, looking up at a tree.

"Um, Grover, I get that you are into nature and stuff, but… what are you doing? I thought you said you knew somewhere where we could crash" he turned to me; suddenly his face was plastered with a serious expression.

"I do. But first, I have to tell you something"

'dude, you haven't killed anyone have you?"

"Percy, I'm serious. This is about your mom" rage flared up inside me at the mention of my mother

"I'm not going back there, that brute treats her like shit, and she just takes it. Then, when I try to stop it, she just tells me to stop and tells me that she can look after herself."

"Perc-"I cut Grover off

"She obviously can't. That man is a stinking bastard, and when he ends up dead in some alley way, with a bottle of booze and tub of pills, I won't be there to morn for him" by this time I was yelling

"Percy, stop talking like your mom has a choice" Grover said

"What are you talking about? Of course she has a choice, she chose to marry that idiot, she chose to let him abuse her for years, she chose to let me go"

"Percy, she didn't have a choice, she married him for you"

"Grover, what are you talking about"

"I'm talking about how she married your step father to protect you, to mask the smell of your blood" he paused "Percy, do you remember what Mr Brunner was saying about how sometimes the Greek Gods would come down and, you know, 'get with' humans"

"Grover, where are you going with this?" he signalled for me to be quiet

"Look, Percy you know how you are dyslexic and have ADHD"

"Unfortunately"

"Well, it's because your brain is programmed to read ancient Greek, not English. And the ADHD is your battle reflexes"

"Grover, is this a prank, is Nancy Bobofit hiding in the bushes somewhere?" I was starting to get angry again

"No, Percy just listen to me. There is a reason weird things always happen to you, there's a reason why you've gone through four schools in the past three years"

"Go, on, I'm all ears, in fact if you are so knowledgeable on the matter, why don't you tell all my past headmasters while you're at it"

"Look, demigods don't normally last as long as you have"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you're half God half mortal. And you know what considering the fact that your father is one third of the big three, I am very surprised that you have gone this long without being brutally murdered by a minotaur" Grover was annoyed now.

"Look Grover I'm sorry, but you must know how ridiculous all of this sounds"

"You don't believe me, huh? Well I didn't want it to come to this but…" he trailed off, as he began to unbuckle his belt and proceeded to unzip his fly.

"Whoa there, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just wait one second"

"Look I get that you're my best friend and all, but there are boundaries" I said quickly. He started to pull down his pants and I was taken aback. Instead of seeing a pair of legs composed of the freckled, spotty skin that encompassed the rest of his body, I saw hair. A lot of hair. Grover kicked of his shoes, revealing what resembled the hoofs of a… goat? I walked back wards slowly.

"What the hell..." I trailed off

"Percy don't be scared, just stay calm"

"Calm? Calm? You expect me to stay calm after you reveal what I hope are unshaven legs and funky socks"

"Percy, I'm a satyr"

I stared at him sceptically

"Right, I sincerely hope this is just one of Mr Brunner's extreme teaching methods"

"Nope, this is all the truth"

"Okay," I calmed myself, deciding to trust Grover "I guess after this I am feeling a little less sceptical about my father"

"Good job Percy, not all demigods take it like you have"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my last assignment ran away from me"

"Assignment?"

"Yeah about that-"Grover stopped as a growl ripped through the silent field. His eyes widened and I turned to face… something. I say something, as I didn't quite know what it was. It was some sort of creature with the head of a bull and the body of a man. Mounted of its head, where two horns which stretched out of either side of its head like the handlebars on a bicycle. Suddenly, the creature ran at us swinging a club, I dodged the blow, pushing Grover to the side with me.

"What is that?" I asked. Grover replied simply with one word

"Minotaur"

Just then, the Minotaur tried again, plunging its club into the ground a few feet from my head. I got up and retreated.

"Percy, here" Grover handed me what appeared to be a golden ballpoint pen

"Grover what the hell? This is a pen, what do you expect me to do, write a poem about how much use this is when being clubbed to death by a hybrid beast?" the monster, hit at us again, narrowly missing Grover's head.

"Percy just trust me. Remove the cap and point it away from you"

"Fine but, this is complete…" I stopped talking as I removed the cap and instead of being greeted by an ink clad bit of metal, the pen morphed into a long, kind of heavy golden sword. In scripted on the blade, was the word 'riptide'. I gave Grover a quizzical glance, he just winked. I smiled, starting toward the monster. I dodged a blow it hit at me once I was in its sight. I rolled to the side and swiped the sword at its leg; it let out a wail of pain but didn't fall. After a minute or two of thrusting the sword two and fro, developing a sort of pattern which the monster easily dodged, I decided to break the pattern, lunging at the creatures head, swiping my sword through the base of its horn. The horn dislodged and fell to the ground. My ears were in agony as the creature screeched in pain. This was it, I told myself. I lunged at the chest of the creature my sword slid through and the creature crumbled oozing a golden liquid. I turned satisfied with my effort when I felt something hit my head. My vision blurred as I turned to see the monster standing tall above me, my head throbbed and felt heavy. I lunged again at the beast; it sidestepped just as I swung the sword. The blade struck the neck of the bull and with some effort, I managed to slide it through and dislodge the head. I stumbled back as the Minotaur crumbled in on its self suddenly turning to dust which was picked up by the wind and carried away. My head throbbed; I heard my pulse in my ears. I felt reality slip away from me, my vision blurred, I heard a shout from Grover, and then it all went black.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, if you're reading this, thanks for taking the time to read my attempt at a fan fiction. Please rate and review however harsh.**

**-Aoife**


End file.
